batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight Rises
The Knight Rises is a TV series that follows Bruce Wayne when he is a teenager and not fully the Batman yet. It's set in the same universe that Super Girl is in. Cast * Logan Lerman as Bruce Wayne * Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth * Emma Roberts as Julie Madison * Tyler James Williams as Ethan Bennet * Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent Recurring * Chris Cooper as Christopher Dent *Tommy Lee Jones as Rupert Thorne *Selena Gomez as Selina Kyle *Ben Foster as Victor Zsasz *John Glover as William Dent *Ben Mckenzie as Detective James Gordon *Donal Logue as Detective Harvey Bullock *Robbie Kay as Bart Allen *David Giuntoli as Clark Kent/The Blur *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Jon Donman as Carmine 'The Roman' Falcone *Michael C. Hall as Jack Down Confirmed Plot Lines *Jack will be the main antagonist for season three. *Many heroes will appear, including Green Arrow, Captain Atom, and Cyborg. * Episodes Season 1 #"Pilot"-Bruce Wayne is bailed out of jail by Alfred after a failed attempt to break into Rupert Thorne's home to find dirt on him, on the way home Bruce has a flashback to his parents death. #"Acting Lessons"-Bruce and Ethan decide to go to one of Julie's plays, but Bruce discovers that her acting teacher, is secretly a Meta-Human with the ability to steal energy, Harvey Dent returns to Gotham, and deals with his father Christopher. #"Tally"-Many people start dying all across Gotham and the police don't know who is responsible but Bruce finds out the killer is an escaped serial killer named Victor Zsasz, meanwhile a man named Drury Walker attempts to buy Wayne Enterprises. #"Moths"-Bruce is almost assassinate by a man in a gas mask. Later Bruce and Ethan realize the man in the gas mask is most likely Drury Walker who's motive is getting rid of the competition. #"Unseen"-Bruce throws together a disguise and attempts to break into Rupert Thorne's house again, this time he succeeds and finds out that Thorne has created a drug that gives the user Meta-Human abilites, Bruce must now take down a thief who took this drug and can now turn invisible. #"Selina"-Bruce starts dating a woman named Selina Kyle who nobody trusts, Selina convinces Bruce that his friends are just jealous but Bruce realizes that Selina is in fact trouble when he finds out she has been using his money without his permission. Meanwhile Rupert Thorne mass produces the Meta-Human drug. #"Sins of the Father"-Christopher starts taking the drug and gains super human speed so Bruce tries to stop him but he is knocked out by him. Bruce, Julie and Ethan come up with a plan to stop him, Bruce comes out and starts mocking Christopher which makes Christopher chase Bruce, Bruce then makes him run in to a warehouse where Ethan and Julie let go of buckets that hit him in the head. At the end it shows Christopher bribing the judge to let him go. #"The Boss"-Alfred tells Bruce that Wayne Enterprises has a CEO to run it until Bruce is old enough, surprisingly it is Zsasz, who has been released from jail since Bruce last beat him. When Bruce talks to Zsasz he seems to be normal (or as normal as he can be) but it is revealed he is helping Thorne create the Meta-Human drug. Meanwhile Selina comes back and tries to apologize for what she did. #"Destruction"-It's Christmas, as Ethan tells Bruce to finally ask out Julie, Thorne unleashes three new Meta-Humans, Jax, Ryan and Plastique to destroy Gotham. Bruce goes to stop them, and ends up killing Thorne for vengeance after years ago Thorne killed his parents. Meanwhile an angry Harvey pushes his father, Christopher off of a building. Alfred tells Bruce an idea to become a vigilante and gives him a ski mask, It ends with Bruce jumping off of a building while following police cars. #"The Mask"-A few months later Zsasz is on trial because some of his employees have claimed he is still insane, the judge says that Zsasz should be kept out of Arkham since he has shown no signs of insanity. After the trial the judge is pind to the wall by Bruce who makes the judge confess that Zsasz bribed him. That night a group of people are selling weapons to criminals when Bruce comes out of nowhere and has a conversation with them where he implies he knows who they work for, one person fires at Bruce and has two people throw him off the docks but half way there Bruce gets up and beats both of the criminals before revealing he is wearing a bullet proof vest. The criminals drive off but when they make it to a warehouse they are greeted by Bruce who they try to fire at but are knocked out by Ethan and Julie. At the end Zsasz talks to someone on a phone but he realizes that Bruce (Still in the mask) is standing in front of him, Bruce then says that he took out Zsasz's men, Zsasz then turns and when he looks back Bruce is gone. #"Man in Black"-Bruce is training with a dummy when Julie walks in and gives him lemonade, they have a conversation where Bruce is complaining since ski mask does not protect him that much but he stops when he realizes that Julie is depressed, she reveals that she's been this way since Harvey disappeared, she also reveals she has had a crush on Harvey for a while, making Bruce upset. Just then the news comes on saying a man in a black suit is robbing a bank, Bruce puts on the ski mask and heads out, he tries to fight the man in black but is defeated, Bruce then escapes and watches tapes from his fight, he then realizes that the man in black drunk a serum at several points, this gives Bruce an idea. the next time the man in black shows up, Bruce kicks the serum out of his hand and then kicks the man in the face. That night Bruce examines a sample of the serum and finds out the serum is the Meta-Human drug. Meanwhile Zsasz meets up with a man in a trenchcoat and hat that hides his face, Zsasz then gives the man a file labeled "Venom." #"Venom"-A man robs a bank and when the police show up he takes a drug and manages to plow through the police, he is cought when he is shot with a taser. Bruce starts an investigation, he finds out that the drug is many different versions of steroids mixed together. The robber is at the police station when all the doors are locked and the lights go out, Bruce then shows up and interogates the man, who reveales that he got the drug from a man everyone calls Zombie, when the man refuses to say where he is Bruce tries intimidating him and manages to scare him in to talking. It cuts to a bald man auctioning off Venom, the man is revealed to be Zombie and he sells the Venom to a man in a black coat, the man is then revealed to be Ethan in a hockey mask, he shoots one person and then Julie and Bruce come in, wearing the same masks and also shooting. One of the people is shot in front of Zombie, who realizes they're shooting rubber bullets, Bruce then asks Zombie where he got the Venom and he refuses, Bruce tries to intimidate Zombie but it doesn't work, so instead he smashes Zombie half way through a window, this manages to make Zombie talk and he confesses that Zsasz gave him the Venom, Bruce then knocks out Zombie. Ethan asks what his plan is and Bruce responds they need to prove that Zsasz is still criminaly insane. #"Mojo"-A little girl is talking to her imaginary friend Mojo, who actually seems to be real when he gives her a necklace, however, when she is able to see his hand he runs away. Meanwhile, Bruce, Julie and Ethan are trying to find out who is stealing many peaces of jewelry all throughout Gotham. That night, Bruce is in the one biggest jewlery store's vent. He sits for a while but eventually he sees a necklace and ring floating in mid air, he jumps out and tries to grab them only to be punched, Mojo then drops the jewelry and begins to beat Bruce before knocking him on to the ground and walking off with the jewelry. The next day, Bruce tries to find out who Mojo's voice sounds like, he finds a mach in Lloyd Ventrix, who was a con artist who was cought, his wife divorced him and took his daughter. Later, the girl, named Kimmy, is sleeping when Mojo wakes her up and gives her jewelry, he is about to leave when Bruce punches him on to the ground before locking the door, the two begin to fight with Kimmy in the room, when Mojo realizes that Kimmy is about to cry he stops fighting and allows the drug to wear off. When Kimmy sees that Mojo is Lloyd she gets scared, he attempts to hug her but she runs off and tries to get out the room, he unlocks the door for her and lets her run out, he then walks out and across the street to a police station, where he turns himself in. Later, Bruce is watching the news and when it talks about Lloyd he turns it off, Alfred congratulates him on defeating Lloyd but Bruce walks off in to his room, and locks the door. #"Fantasies"-A Meta-Human named Joseph allows people to fulfill their heart's desire in a fantasy world but at a price, once they leave the fantasy all they want to do is go back, so they begin to rob people just to go back. Bruce enters the fantasy world but once he leaves he suffers the same results, so Julie and Ethan must help him. In the end, Bruce is cured when he realizes what Joseph is doing to people, they fight Joseph and it ends with him dying in an explosion. #"Dolls"-A man named Baron Mathis AKA Dollmaker (David Tennant) prepares to target the mayor of Gotham City, forcing Bruce, and Ethan to stop him. Meanwhile, Julie continues to search for Harvey, and later finds out that Harvey now lives in New York. Back in Gotham, Bruce fights Dollmaker, and nearly kills him until Ethan persuades him to take him to the police. In the end, Bruce contemplates on having a normal life with Julie and giving up fighting crime. #"Steel"-Bruce falls out of a window, trying to capture another criminal, but a strange blue blur saves him before capturing the criminal. Bruce finds out that this was a being known as "the Blur" which saves people. After a lot of investigating Bruce finds out that the Blur is Clark Kent, Clark and Bruce then team up to defeat a criminal known as the Toyman. #"Clues"-Julie tries to get Harvey to come back to Gotham, but Harvey refuses since he is no under the care of his uncle William (John Glover). After a failed take-over of Dent Industries, an employee named Arthur Brown takes William hostage and orchestrates a series of elaborate games that Lionel must win in order to stay alive. Julie ends up being captured as well which is why Bruce and Harvey try to find him together. #"Jealously"-Bruce gets jealous when Julie starts dating a boy named Victor Reid. Unknown to Bruce, Ronnie hones the metahuman ability to hypnotize people and was making Julie be his girlfriend after accidentally killing his mother. Harvey settles in Gotham until William arrives to stir up some trouble by shutting down a fertility plant which upsets Harvey since many people will be put out of work. #"Shot In The Dark"-William is mysteriously shot at the Dent mansion, leaving behind a huge list of suspects with various motives to want him dead. The suspects include Harvey Dent and Victor Zassz. Alfred, who is found unconscious in his truck with a bottle of booze and a gun in his hand, is arrested as the prime suspect. Bruce and Ethan investigate and discover an elaborate plan orchestrated by Commissioner Loeb. #"Speed"-A strange boy named Bart Allen comes out of no where and claims to be from the future, when asked why he came to the past he reveals he found out he was his own ancestor and he went back in time to make sure his future happens. But not everything is well, since Bart remembers that there was a criminal named Heat Wave who showed up at the same time he did. #"Metal"-Zsasz sells a large mech suit to a criminal who uses it to rob banks and do whatever he wants. The suit makes it very hard for Bruce to defeat him but with help from Ethan, Julie and Alfred he creates and EMP that takes the suit out. However, Zsasz has put the peaces together and found out that Bruce is the vigilante. He captures Julie and puts Ethan in a tank which has strange gas pumping in to it. #"Fall of the Mighty"-Bruce breaks in to Wayne Industries and finds Ethan, however he tells him to go after Julie instead. Bruce does so after some arguing. He finds Zsasz, who has a knife to Julie's neck, Bruce then uses a metal boomerang to get the knife out of Zsasz's hand. Meanwhile, Ethan's hand slips under the door of the tank, and then his whole arm. Bruce chases Zsasz to a roof top, where he reveals he taped what Zsasz was doing, knowing this, Zsasz throws himself off the building. Bruce than walks down stairs with Julie, they realize that Ethan is gone and run outside, where they see him crawling in to the sewers. Bruce gives the tape to James Gordon. At the end, Alfred asks Bruce if he will give up crime fighting, and Bruce replies that he won't. Season 2 # "Metamorphosis"-Bruce continues his crime fighting activity so he can look for Ethan and soon looks into rumors regarding how Old Gotham is under protection from the vigilante who had been classified as the "Golem of Old Gotham". Bruce and Ethan team up when a woman named Fish Mooney asks her lover Nikoli to steal money from her boss Lew Moxon in a plan to take over his empire. Julie gets a job at a night club owned by Fish and Harvey has an old girlfriend reenter his life with a plan to ruin his uncle so Dent Industries can belong to him. # "Identity Crisis"-Arnold Flas is a rogue cop who learns Bruce's secret, but his attempts to blackmail Bruce are ruined when Detective Gordon attacks him and leaves him tied on the ground without his clothes on. Meanwhile Julie begins to feel that there's something odd about her job with Fish after Lew Moxon's men beats a waiter whom Fish had been having an affair with. # "Jefferson Pierce"-A teenager named Jefferson Pierce has the power to manipulate electricity and gets pressured by Fish Mooney into joining her gang. Bruce finds out about this from Julie and tries to stir Jefferson on the right path for her sake. Julie quits her job forcing Fish to put two women against each other and a woman named Lisa wins. # "Leech"-Bruce goes to Metropolis to help Clark when he loses his powers to a teenager named Eric Summers and when Eric begins to abuse them. Meanwhile, Harvey turns the tables on Harry Hardwick which pleases William and Harvey gets upon learning how Victoria had an affair with William behind his back. Julie finds a photo of her father and begins to suspect that he is still alive. # "Talia"-One of Bruce's old lovers shows up, named Talia Al Ghul. She attempts to rekindle her relationship with Bruce, but it is only because Wayne Manor has someone burried under it, who she wants to dig up. Meanwhile, Julie asks Harvey to help her with her investigation on her father. # "School Day"-It's time to go back to school and Bruce does very well on his first day, however, one student named Edward Nygma is very angry about this, since he was the smartest student until Bruce showed up. The next day, Nygma holds the school hostage and makes Bruce go through many brain teasing challanges to free everyone. # "The Teacher"-A new teacher comes to Bruce's school, Jonathan Crane. However, he does not seem to be sane, since he shows the students a strange tape. The next day, Bruce finds out that no one got any sleep, he then steals Crane's tape and finds out there are subliminal messages in it, which tell people to not sleep. # "Chase"-Bruce goes home and finds out that the body under Wayne Manor is missing, meaning Talia most likely took it. Bruce chases Talia all throughout Gotham but eventually he loses her. In the end Talia shows up at his door with a strange man who she says is her father, she also says he was the man under Wayne Manor. # "Demons Head"- Bruce befriends Talia's father Ra's, but when he discovers a bunch murders, he begins to feel that Ra's seems mysterious. Meanwhile, Harvey enters a deal with a man named Dylan Powers, and William chastices Harvey for trusting him. Bruce, Ethan and Julie discover that Ra's is trying to actually destroy Gotham City, so Bruce must fight him. Ra's fights Bruce, but Bruce nearly dies. Later, Talia offers to help Bruce train to home his skills. # "Vicki Vale"-Bruce learns that Ethan's friend in the journalism Vicki is working undercover as a stripper to investigate a murder and must save her from a man named Rolf Maroni who plans to sell her to slavery and Harvey learns that Vicki has powerful incriminating evidence of William's shady past. # "Broken"-Lew Moxon and William conspired to break Harvey's fragile psyche. Bruce, Alfred, and Julie try to help Harvey, but Julie is badly injured and Harvey is comited at Arkham Asylum. William reveals to a professor named Hugo Strange that Harvey has a split personality that he's been trying to control called Big Bad Harv. # "Delete"-Bruce and Julie each make an attempt on Vicki's life after receiving mysterious e-mail messages. Lucius helps uncover the source of these emails and Harvey suffers while staying in Arkham Asylum. # "Arkham Asylum"- Williams orders radical electroshock therapy, Bruce finally decides to throw caution to the wind and break him out which is why he asks Lucius for help and learns about his mother's connection to Arkham. # "Rebirth"-An orderly in the hospital starts holding hostages at the hospital where Julie is unless his father recieves a new liver. Bruce steals a vial of a serum which may revive him. Harvey lives his life without his memories. # "The Deep Blue Sea"-A strange man named Arthur Curry shows up in Gotham and Bruce finds out he is the king of Atlantis. They call him crazy first but when he shows that he can breath under water they believe him. They then team up with him, when his brother Orm shows up and attempts to kill Bruce. # "Shrink"-Bruce meets one of his long time heroes, Ray Palmer. Things quickly go array when an assassin tries to kill Palmer, however, a body is never found. Bruce then finds Ray, who has a suit that allows him to shrink, they then team up to find out who the assassin was. # "Who is Harvey Dent?"-Harvey begins to walk around Gotham, trying to reclaim his memories. However, he stumbles upon a conspiracy that involves the richest people in Gotham. In the end, Harvey destroys a blimp, which had them in it, however, while looking at the explosion, something clicks in his mind, and Big Bad Harv resurfaces. # "Murder Mystery"-Bruce and Julie meet up with Harvey, who hasn't come out of his house in weeks. However, when they enter they find a body, Julie tries to leave but the door is locked, Bruce then says that the body was fake. Harvey then reveals James Grodon, Harvey Bullock and Carmine Falcone. He then makes them try to find out who killed the man. # "Anarky"-Bruce finds out about a man who is killing criminals, people start to think that this man is Bruce so he goes out to find the real killer. It turns out to be a teen named Lonnie Machin, who was inspired by Bruce. Meanwhile, Julie begins to search for Harvey, since he had gone missing. # "Friend to Foe"-Bruce and Julie manage to find Harvey, who is now running a gang. After taking out a few of his men they fight Harvey himself. Harvey's about to kill Bruce when Julie hits Harvey with a pipe. When he wakes up, he has no memory of Big Bad Harv. Meanwhile, William talks Lew Moxon in to killing himself. # "Bruce Wayne, RIP"-Bruce is attending his own funeral. A few days ago, Bruce was looking for a man who hates the Waynes and finds out that the man attended his mother and father's funeral, so Bruce fakes his own death. Back in the present Bruce finds the man and fights him while wearing a mask. Meanwhile, Harvey over hears William talking about Lew and tapes what he says. # "Dent Vs. Dent"-Willaim finds out about Harvey's tape and attempts to kill him, though he survives. Harvey then gets away and gives the police the tape. Once the police get to William, they see that he has taken Julie hostage, so Harvey and Bruce team up to save her. Bruce fights William and it ends with William being hit with a pipe by Bruce. Meanwhile, Julie and Harvey kiss, which makes Bruce upset. In the end, Harvey takes over his uncle's company and Bruce talks to Selina and asks her out on a date, to which she agrees. Season 3 #"Another World"-Bruce is suddenly sent to another world where he finds out from people named Lana Lang and Pete Ross that their world's Clark Kent was just sent to his world by a man named Paul. He teams up with Lana and Pete to defeat him. In the end, Paul dies and Bruce finds out that the multiverse is about to fall apart, he pushes on a wall while Clark does the same and eventually they fall in to their own worlds. #"An innocent man"-A woman is murdered so Bruce, Julie and Harvey search for the killer. The main suspect is Jack Down, who claims not to be guilty. They find out that Carmine Falcone was most likely the one who killed her so he is arrested by Gordon and Bullock. However, Bruce and the rest are greeted by an unexpected twist, a tape of Jack telling them he was in fact the killer before the TV and tape explode. #"Identify"-Bruce finds out that the medicine sent to Old Gotham is being hijacked by thieves. Without an influx of supplies, the hospital will close. Bruce attempts to stop the thieves, but he fails and is arrested by Captain Matt Rojas (David Zayas). Bruce gets into a heated battle with Takeo Yamushiro and his new partner, Ben Turner, AKA the Bronze Tiger, over the supplies. Meanwhile, Vicki and her father are killed in an explosion which makes Harvey pin the whole thing on William. #"Copper Head"-Assassins led by Copperhead. infiltrate Wayne Manor, but Alfred fends them off, allowing Bruce and Selina to escape. Alfred seeks Gordon and Bullock help to find the pair. Gordon visits Yamushiro in prison to get answers and Yamushiro explains that the people after Selina are after him as well, he ends up getting killed after Gordon left the interrogation room for a few minutes. Bruce and Selina visit Clyde, only to be grabbed by his associates. The assassins arrive to claim Selina, but she knocks one out, just as Bullock and Alfred arrive. Copperhead stalks Bruce, demanding to know where Selina is. Clyde and those involved are arrested. Following Yamushiro's death, Rojas reassigns Gordon to Arkham Asylum. Selina kisses Bruce. #"Invisible"-Bruce saves the life of an underworld hit man named Brad Fairbanks. Brad decides to repay Bruce by going after Harvey since he is dating Julie and because Bruce is angry since Selina left him because of what happened last week. Susan Williams arrive to avenge her cousin Vicki's death. #"Gone Gone Gone"-Bruce and Susan search for Vicki. They discover that Harvey and a man named Hank Henshaw (David Harewood) have had her hidden away, but William manages to send a man named Trent MacGowen to kill her. #"Your Love Is My Drug"-Bruce and Susan discover that the cheerleaders led by Pamela Isely are spiking the football players sports drink with a love enhanced potion. Bruce discovers Pamela's shocking connection to Mario Pepper, the man thought to have murdered his parents. William is on trial and found guilty by the jury. #"She Came from Tomorrow"-A girl named Kara Danvers is sent back in time after she runs faster than the speed of light. She and Bruce then team up to defeat a man from the past who found a time machine and wants to destroy the future. #"Birthday"- It's Bruce's birthday, as Julie and Ethan prepare to help Bruce set up his party. Meanwhile Jack Down, plans to take over Bruce's party. Meanwhile, Harvey goes on a date with a woman named Maria Pepper, who some how knows of a way to get William off trial. Bruce is about to confess his love to Julie, until Jack attacks the party. In order to avoid exposing his secret, Bruce dresses as a vigilante once more, and fights Jack. Jack nearly kills Bruce, until Alfred and Harvey arrive, and shoot Jack. In the End, Bruce swears to take down Jack, while Jack is revealed to be creating a project known as Hellfire. #"Emerald Archer"-A villain named Count Vertigo arrives in Gotham and is being chaced by a vigilante named Green Arrow. Bruce and Green Arrow team up to defeat him but in the end, Green Arrow pushes both himself and Count Vertigo off a building. Count Vertigo dies but Green Arrow's body isn't found. #"Rage"-Bruce discovers that Green Arrow is Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell) and Oliver denies to John, Thea, and Felicity that he was injured. #"Mr. Crane Strikes"- Johnathan Crane moves to Gotham City, and becomes a new teacher at Bruce's high school. Bruce later suspects that he has been using a fear gas on the students. Bruce, Ethan and Julie set out to stop him. In the End, Crane dressed as a Scarecrow scares a crime lord to death. #"Scarecrow"- Scarecrow continues to target his former classmates, by scaring them to death using a fear gas. Bruce, Ethan, and Julie investigate the case, and figures out that Scarecrow is their teacher Jonathan Crane. Bruce, as the vigilante manages to save Scarecrow's next victim. The Vigilante defeats Scarecrow, and gives him his own dose of the fear gas. # Category:TV Series Category:CW